


Morning Glory

by BrokenTheHero



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, Mischief, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Titjob, drunken hook up, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTheHero/pseuds/BrokenTheHero
Summary: Waking up after a night out drinking, Yang spots a tasty treat tenting the sheets. Mercury gets to enjoy round two. Or maybe it's three.... Last night was a blur, after all. Isn't it Good/Morn-wegion Wood?





	Morning Glory

Some days, morning sunshine on your face is the best way to wake up. You feel embraced by the world, and you can’t help but feel at peace. Today, though, Yang Xiao Long cursed the name of whoever left the blinds up. She cracked open her eyes, glaring murderously into the shaft of sunlight. She dazzled herself, and pulled inward, reflexively clutching the slumbering body she was tangled up with. Oh, right.

There were bits and pieces that she remembered from last night. They’d gone bar hopping for Pyrrha’s birthday, and by the time they were down to the dive bars, the entire group was pretty well sloshed. She vaguely recalled standing up in front of a microphone, cheek to cheek with Nora Valkyrie, belting out an old Queen song that neither of them had the proper range for. The whole bar needed to rise up in song to help them out. 

Yang was pretty sure that she’d locked eyes with the delicious snack she was currently pressing her naked body against at the bar after the karaoke place. The gang had moved on after that bar, but Yang hadn’t. It had resulted in something that’d resulted in both of them nude and snoozing. He was snoring softly, and Yang thought it was adorable. 

She didn’t recall much of what they’d talked about after her friends had left. He was matching her daiquiris with his own whiskey sours. She propped herself up a little bit to look him over, taking in his muscular chest and his abs that were almost as good as hers, did conversation really matter? 

He was laid out flat on his back, one of his arms stuck out to the side and hanging off the bed. Yang’s head rested on his other arm, and her thick, muscular legs were curled around one of his. She ran a toe over the cool metal prosthetics that served as his legs from mid-thigh down. Ah, that’s one of the things they had in common. Yang could just see her mechanical arm resting on the nightstand if she peered over her partner’s (his name was Mercury, right?) chest. The power cord was plugged into the port on the arm, but she’d apparently missed the wall socket. That’d be annoying later. Her mangled arm was stuck between her naked chest and his.

She hugged him closer, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breath. She slid her leg up his thigh, and noticed the lingering stickiness below that signaled that the pair of them had had a nice little romp before passing out. She also noticed that Mercury was rocking a towering example of morning wood that tented the thin sheet they were curled up beneath. The true cost of sleeping nude on soft sheets like these, Yang mused, with a smirk. She let her hand drift down from its resting place at his shoulder. 

She gently tweaked his nipple, glancing up to see if it’d woken him up, but the soft sound of his slumbering breath continued. He was really cute, she abruptly realized. He had a terrible case of sex and/or bed hair that was strangely endearing (from the feel of her own voluminous mane shifting against her bare shoulders, Yang knew her hair probably didn’t look much better). His full lips were pursed ever so slightly, giving him a natural pout that she vividly remembered nibbling on last night. 

They hadn’t been able to make it far from the bar’s exit before pouncing on each other, right there on the deserted 3 a.m. sidewalk, inhaling each other’s kisses and letting their hands explore as much as drunken public decency allowed. Yang felt the vaguest tingle on her backside that brought back the image of his hands palming her ass, squeezing, slapping playfully. She’d given it right back to him, appreciating his taut buns as much as he did hers. She wished she could remember the look on his face when she’d released The Girls though; as fine as her ass was, her boobs were jaw-droppers. 

She slid her fingers along his abs, down to the v-cut of his obliques. Gods damn, he was hot. She felt herself revving up a little down below, and the tent in the sheets suggested that he might be too. She decided to try out one of the tricks she’d always wondered about but had never gotten the chance to try out. Blake had always been too sensitive for Yang to wake up this way, and Yang wondered if it’d work better on a guy. 

She levered herself up on her bad arm, grinning at the momentary drowsy cling Mercury gave her with the arm she’d been using as a pillow. She slowly shifted her weight off him, leaving a damp spot on his thigh at the spot where her legs had been wrapped up against his. Her fire had definitely been lit. Last night might have been great, but that was the past and she was ready for round two. Three? Whatever.

Yang slid down Mercury’s body, careful not to wake him. She pulled the sheet over her shoulders and came face-to-face with her partner’s dick. It pulsed with his heartbeat. She licked her lips hungrily. She positioned herself between Mercury’s legs, for once thankful for guys’ tendencies to man-spread their legs as far apart as humanly possible. She crouched over his crotch and glanced up to see if her movements had woken him up. He still breathed peacefully. She lowered her head and dragged her tongue over the tip of his cock. Not the greatest taste, hints of his cum and hers, plus the sweat, but it pinged something primal in her. Something that didn’t mind if things got a little bit dirty. 

She drew more of his dick into her mouth, slowly sliding her tongue over its head. She was propping most of her weight on her good arm, so she slid her stump along his thigh. It was pretty much the perfect length to nuzzle against his balls while she gently bobbed up and down. She looked up again, but it seemed like Mercury was still asleep. She smirked around his cock and upped her game. She pulled off for a second to breathe, then took his dick in as far as she could. 

Her nose ticked from the short grey pubic hair, and her tongue flexed against the underside of his dick as she deep throated him. She held it as long as she could, before coming up and gasping for air. Thick gobs of saliva dribbled down the length of his dick, and Yang was honestly a little annoyed that he was still sleeping. She pushed herself up a little, dragging her diamond-hard nipples up his thighs. That gave her an idea, but she wanted to be appreciated for the work she was about to do. She chomped down on one of his oblique muscles, and Mercury’s eyes shot open.

“Gah! Ow!” 

“Morning, sweetie-buns,” she said, smiling angelically. She lowered herself down so her boobs embraced his dick. “You’re a pretty heavy sleeper, Merc.”

“It’s called playing possum, Yang. I wasn’t sure how far you were planning to go. This is a hell of a way to wake up, though.”

“Well sit back and enjoy, because you’re about to get the Yang Bang Treatment.”

“…Wasn’t that last night?”

“Gimme a break; my material is about as fresh as your breath and my head’s aching.” She swished saliva around in her mouth and spat it down onto his cock. She spread the all-natural lube along his length with her hand, and then pushed her tits together, engulfing his dick. He gasped when she began shifting them kneading them against his rock-hard cock.

“It’s probably not as good as it would’ve been if I still had two hands, but you gotta admit, The Girls are great at what they do.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” he said. “I didn’t even realize you’d taken the arm off. You want it?”

“You’d rather have cold metal and plastic curled up around your dick than these?” she asked, bending down to lap at the head of his as it popped up through its warm, fleshy prison. “If that’s what gets you off, then sure. Otherwise, I’ll just…” She released his dick and slipped it back into her mouth, taking him deep. He gasped and his hand went to her head, pressing her down as his hips bucked up. ‘There we go,’ she thought blissfully, her juices now truly flowing. ‘Grab my head; pull my hair. Your dick, my throat, that’s all we need. Oh gods, yes.’ She let her body slump down a bit onto his legs so she could reach down to her sopping pussy and slide fingers inside. She moaned around his cock.

She had to come up for air at some point, to their mutual regret. She panted a bit, nuzzling up against his cock, flicking her tongue along its base. She ducked down and sucked one of his balls into her mouth, swirling her tongue along its wrinkles. He arched his back, groaning. He let his hand tangle up in her hair, and tugged it gently. 

“You can go harder if you want,” she said, then looked a little embarrassed at the moan that escaped as he suddenly pulled hard. “Yeah, there you go.”

She looked him in the eyes as she devoured his cock with agonizing slowness. Her tongue lashed at his flesh as she slowly sank down to the root. His eyes were practically crossed. He increased the pressure on her head, keeping her deep on his cock. She moaned again; her fingers were circling her clit. The sensation of having her head manhandled was sending sparks directly to her most sensitive spot, and she loved it.

“Oh gods you are good at that,” he gasped. He didn’t think he would last very much longer, and she got a mischievous glint in her eye when he told her. 

Yang pulled out all the stops. She hummed into his cock while it was deep in her throat. She nuzzled his balls with her stump. She bobbed up and down, filling the room with the wet smacking sounds of a fantastic sloppy blowjob. She was actually able to get herself off while her mouth was full of fat dick, since she’d been circling her clit with her fingers. She moaned around his dick, but pulled off for a moment to catch her breath. 

“Oh my gods,” Mercury was looking down at her with an amazed expression. “Yang, I am incredibly close right now. Please…”  
How could she refuse that pout? She dove back onto his cock, slurping it down, but now that her hand was free, she employed it, jerking him off at the base while her talented tongue danced around his tip. Merc’s breathing grew from heavy to frantic as he was treated to the finest blowjob he’d ever had. He wound his fingers into her hair once more and gasped out “Yang… coming…”

She winked at him, her pace not changing. His cock erupted into her mouth, filling it with his salty cum. Yang gulped down the first load, but the second popped before she was ready for it. It spurted out of her mouth, coating the tops of her breasts. She pulled away slightly, letting the last few ropes of cum hit her chin and neck. “Always love a pearl necklace. They go so well with everything.” 

Mercury collapsed back onto his pillow, feeling like she’d drained part of his soul out through his dick. She smooched the tip of his softening dick and crawled up the bed again. She flopped down against Merc, who wrapped an arm around her, cuddling into the post-coital bliss. 

“Yang, that was fantastic,” he said, leaning over to give her a little kiss on the forehead. She rolled her eyes and pulled him down into a proper kiss, enjoying those full, pouty lips against hers. He could taste himself on her tongue, but it was 100% worth it. 

“Maybe you can return the favor later,” she said. All of a sudden, her stomach gurgled. “Huh, I guess it thought that was an appetizer. Brunch?”

She pushed herself off the bed, and Mercury couldn’t help but stare at her lithe, naked body as she wandered around his bedroom searching for last night’s cast-off clothes. She was able to put together a bra, a sock, and a boot. “Sounds great to me.”

“Brunch, or an appetizer of your own?” she asked, spreading her legs and bending over slightly to give him a look at her sweat-and-cum sopped pussy. “I’d actually rather have the former.”

“Agreed. We should probably shower though. We kinda stink.” 

She walked back over to his bed and pulled him upright. “Well what’re we waiting for, let’s get wet and then let’s get fed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this. It's my first RWBY smut-fic and I hope you enjoyed it. If you notice something that doesn't make sense, or doesn't work, let me know so I can improve for next time.


End file.
